Nessie's Mistake
by Bigsisterjules
Summary: Jacob is dead after a run in with the Volturi. But he left something behind. Nessie is pregnant and apart from about to being a single mom she has lost some trust from her family.
1. Chapter 1

Nessie's Mistake

**Disclamier: I do not own Twilight if I did this would be in the book and not on this website**

Twenty days ago he died. But he didn't take everything with him. He left me with his baby and I didn't want to keep it. I had to tell somebody! Aunt Alice would understand and she wouldn't let her mind think about it so daddy would not know until he was meant to. Mommy would be fine about it until she found out who it is it was daddy who I was worried about he would be so angry. Before I did anything to crazy I have to tell Carlisle maybe he could take it out. "Grandpa?" I asked as I walked into his office. "Nessie? What can I help you with?" I have a question can hybrids get pregnant with werewolfs?" "What are you implying?" I think I may be Pregnant?" "Oh Nessie." He said wraping his arms around me."Pppplease help me! I dont know what to do get this thing out of me!" I screamed into is lab coat. Uhoh "Nessie sweetheart whats wrong?" Daddy said rushing up next to me looking all over me until he found what he was looking for. The small bump on my torso he frowned. Then started shaking hard like he used to like Jacob the father of my child. "He did this to you? If he was still alive I would of killed him myself!" he screamed still shaking." I didn't do anything wrong and neither did Jacob. It was a mistake!" "Im gonna take that thing out of you." "No daddy!"

**Sorry it was so short will get better but remember to review! this is my first fanfic so enjoy!**


	2. This is real

Disclamer I do not own Twilight

"What is going on in here?" mom stormed in. "Aparently your daughter is pregnant." dad said still shaking he should stop that soon or people will think he has a problem. "Oh really? ''Wonderful!" mom said jumping up and down like a little kid. "Your happy about this?" dad said looking at mom. "It is not that bad Edward she is an adult now." Mom said. "Edward you need to calm !" Grandpa said looking at Dad. "What is all the yelling about?" Aunt Rose said as she walked through the office doors with the other. Grandma Esme looked at the small bump on my torso. "Your pregnant." she said real quiet. Aunt Rosalie jumped into Uncle Emmett's chest. "Im sorry Aunt Rose." I said going over to hug her. "No it is not your fault you did not know this was going to happen. You should be happy and so should I. I'll help you threw this." she said taking my hands in her. "Thanks I will have no idea what to do when this baby comes." I said trying to keep my voice steady. This was not going to be easy I knew that. Nothing about this would be easy. I wanted to take this baby from me and put it into any of my family members. They would be better at this then I ever will be. They deserve it more then me. They have somebody to help them through this. Nothing about life is perfect anymore I did not realize that until know but it was obvious I just never realised it. I was to busy in my dream land with Jacob that did no longer exist. So I gave up trying to make everything better. But today I have to start making my life better for my family. A family that will never be complete. It will always be missing a very important peice. If I was to find someone else it would still not be the same. It never will be no matter what happens in my life. But there will always be a little part of Jacob with me. It was inside of me right now.I already had some names picked out for the baby. Sisters friends and family of Jacob. I will tell my baby stories about how he saved me. Then how he died trying to save me again. I am scared about the risk I am taking but I am ready for the challenge it will bring.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer I do not own Twilight.

"Hop on the bed Nessie." Grandpa said motioning to the cot next to an ultrasound machine. He rubbed some cool gel on my stomach. "Well it looks like everything is fine. It will be interesting to watch how the child progresses. There has never been a hybrid and werewolf baby before it will grow slower obviously. It does have more human in it then vampire but it will grow more frequently then a normal child. I think this baby will be born in about six months." "Six?" That was not much time when you think about it. "Looks like I get a new shopping partner!" Aunt Alice said jumping up and down. I had alot of things to do to get ready for this baby. Toys clothes cribs and other things I needed. That was alot of preasure to put on my shoulders all of a sudden. And as much as I hate to admit it I was scared. If Jacob was here he would tell me everything was alright and that there was nothing to worry about. I would be a little more secure about the situation. Ever since I found out I have been woried I would not be a good mom. I am sure Jacob would have been a great dad but I guess we will never know. I wanted to be the best I could be for my baby but I was not perfect nobody was. This was just another way of showing it. Sure I was worried. Who would not be knowing they have to raise a child alone. Me and Jacob have always wanted to have a baby but not this way. We dreamed about two kids with my long hair and his dark eyes. But that would never happen or at least he would never see them that made me upset. He would always be looking down on us. See what we got at the mall with Great Aunt Alice. That night I cried myself to sleep.

**sorry it was so short! I am planing on starting another story but I am low on ideas tell me what you think should be my next story! Your username will be metioned if you want tell me if you do not want your username used. I also need some names! something based on a name from the reservation for the baby! your username will be metioned on witch name I picked.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer I do not own Twilight

I woke up in the morning hungry. I cooked up some bacon but as it started cooking in the pan and the smell became more prominit I felt a lurch in my stomach. I ran to the bathroom with my hand over my mouth throwing yesterdays food into the bowl. I washed my mouth then came out to face my family. I was kind of embaressed that they had to see it but I was more worried about who was not in the bathroom. If Jacob were here he would have held my hair then get mme a wet wash cloth to wipe my mouth with. I need to stop thinking about the what ifs. Those would just depress me because there were so many what ifs I did not want to think about. Uncle Emmett stood up to hug me as I cried into his chest. He and I always had a special connection. I knew he my mom and dad would be int that delivery room with me. But I had six months to think about that. And I wanted those six months to last as long as they could because I had some things to think about. So many things hitting me full force at the same time. Like wind pushing me back making it harder for me to step forward. But that is what my life is now. Full of surprizes good and bad. I was going to make it through this it will bean up hill battle. Life was always a little bit to easy for me not will get better I told myself that so many times I actually believed it. "So you want me in your office Grandpa?" At every little pregnancy symptom he had me sit on that same cot for some smart doctor thingys that I could never understand. "What the hell?" he said. "What's wrong?" I said worried for my baby I had grown to love these past two days. "There seems to be two heartbeats here." "Ok mine and the babbies." "No Nessie twins."

**There probably be no updates tommorow I have a dance class for me and one i have to teach. But there will be another one up soon I promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok first I would like to thank crazeebeautiful[ for my boy name Levi!**

**She also gave me the idea of twins I fit in at the end of last chapter girls name is still in also nessie is 18**

Twins. That was just another step back on the rocky road that is now mmy life. I was worried six months would not be enough for one but two. That was just worse. I did not know where I was going now but it had to be somewhere good becuase I know that Jacob will be watching over me. I had picked out a name for a boy. Levi. Sam was a very important part in Jacobs life but Sam would not fit. Levi after Sams grandfather. I had not decied what name for a girl would be but it had to be something to represent Jacob he would love that. Know was not a good time to worry about anything like that becuase I knew what was coming next. "Time for some shopping!" Alice said behind me. "Alice cant this wait?" "No it can not you are having these babies in six months that is not that long!" Oh lord help me she knew how much I hated shopping just like my mom. "Come on it will be fun!" Fine. This was going to be a long day hundreds of stores and hundreds of things for the baby. Well babies I guess. Sometimes I wish that Aunt Alice could be normal but that would not happen anytime soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Last chance! Reviews with girl names for Nessie that are not posted by October 10th will not be read!**

Disclamer I do not own Twilight.

It was the horrid with Aunt Alice. She had dragged me to some baby mall that I am sure did not exist until a couple of days ago. "Ok so we need to get two cribs some clothes for you some clothes for the babies toys bibs..." she said letting her thought trail off into her mind. Mom was with us I wanted daddy to come to but he has not talked to me since I told him. Mom was really ticked off that he was not helping me through this'difficult time'. "Ok Aunt Alice whatever you say you are the fashion icon of forks washington!" Woah. Where did that come from hormones. I am starrrting to get sick of those. "First stop Babbies r us!" oh joy! "Lets go!" mom said. She never liked shopping but this time she was putting on an act to tell me and it was so see through. "Nessie lets go look at the cribs!" aunt alice said running to the cribs section. I picked out a pink and blue crib for the blue crib I got a blanket with an L on it for Levi. Some bottles and teddy bears. We figured that the 911 Turbo Porshe would not carry anything else we went home and agreed we would continue our shopping another day. When I got home we carried everything through the doors and into me room. "Daddy can you help me set up the cribs upstairs?" I asked him but he just kept watching tv."Uncle Em and Jazz can help me I guess." I mumbled partly to myself. I knew dad was still upset but I wanted him to be here through the impotant things like this. They will never happen again. Even though dad was not going to help me through this I knew the others in my family kneew I was making the right decision. It did not mater what anyone else thinks this is my life and no mater how stupid people think I am it wont bother me anymore.

**Ok so there will be a oneshot that goes with this chapter called SHOPPING MUST DIE to express bella and alices view of shopping.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so somebody already gave me a name I like so with further ado**

"Aunt Rose?" I said walkinng into her room. "Yeah Nessie?" "I wanted to talk to you." "Sure." she said pointing to the bed. "Well I have been thinking about what I was going to name the girl and I picked Lilian." "Oh my god." she whispered before pulling me into a hug. "Thank you. You do not know how much this means to me." "Yeah I thought it was a pretty name. But I want to spell i N." "I am relly sorry I acted the way I did when you found out I was stupid and desperate." "It is okay. When I found out I wanted to put it into any one of you because you were more fit for it then I was. I thought you should know that." Telling her lifted a big load of guilt off my shoulders. She did not know how much it meant to me that she was helping me through this. "No I knew. Edward told me." she said. "Right. Dad has barely said one word to me since I told him and he has to know how much it hurts." I started to cry. "He knows. Let me tell you a story. When your dad found out your mom was pregnant the first thing he did was try to take it out. But your mom would not let him. Even J acob tried to talk her into it but he knew better. Nobody could reason with your mom no matter how hard you tried. She was stoborn put her foot down for what she wanted. But when your dad held you for the first time he knew he made the right choice. Just like you. All the insecurities that you feel all the doughts. Someday you will understand better." Her words were starting to sink in. Now everything just started building up. Another bump in the road always ready to rise. But now I realise at the end of this rocky road is a smooth path. One filled with I would get there but there was still a long road ahead. I knew that part I was not an idiot I knew that there would be some light at the end of the tunnell. Okay maybe not in Forks ya know constant cloud cover but still. I had everything mapped out. My baby would be born on a rainy day. My family would be waiting outside to hold them and I would be exahusted. But after all of that I would be happy and it would all be worth it. I needed to understand that I am not alone. But i am still having trouble with that consept.

**Ok so now I need middle names! For a boy something from the reservation. For the girl something from the cullen household! Deadline October 10th. Still taking story ideas! This story will be put into your own hands if you contribute ideas!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok boy middle names are done girl middle names are still up Deadline October 12 th**

"Daddy." I said walking over to the coach he was sitting at. He didnt look up from the book he was reading. "Daddy I am naming the baby after you." that shot his head up. "Your what?" "Naming the baby after you. Levi Masen Black Cullen." He looked shocked. Can vampires go into shock? He smiled probably reading my thoughts. "Honey sit down." I was worried. Why would he want to talk to me. He has not said a word to me since I told him. "Look I know I have not been supportive through this hole thing. I wan to start noww. You only have three months left and I want to make the most of it." "Oh crap. I got to go Grandpa wants me." "I will come with you." I smiled then took his hand and pulled him to Grandpas office. "Nessie." Grandpa said nodding to the cot. I smiled then laid down. He took out some smart doctor tools. He had told me the names to them so many times but I still do not remember them. He took the one tool I knew. Measuirng tape then wrapped it around my waist. My growing bump was getting bigger everyday. "I think my math is wrong." "What math?" he looked at his clipboard then back at me. "Well I do not think that you will have this baby in three months." I let out a big sigh. That gave me a little more time to think avout things that still were not done. "You have three weeks." What? I gasped. Like all the air I let out before came back in so quicly. I wanted to break down. Right then and there but I had to be strong. For my dad. Or he would feel that much more guilty for not being there for me. I dont blame him though. I understand it was tough for him crap. I forgot he could read my thoughts. His knees gave out as he fell to the floor dry sobbing. I felt so bad but first things first I had to tell mom. I looked at Grandpa. He read my face then understood what I wanted to do. He nodded and I ran out of the office as fast as I could.

**Ok so I thought about it some more and I kind of like Lilian Anne Black Cullen. What do you think? If you have another idea feel free to tell me. Proove me wrong!**


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up in the oddest way possible today. Alice blew her trumpet very loud at the crack of dawn. Wait, since when did she have a trumpet? I knew what she was doing to me. I have not touched a single thing in the spare room at the cottage which would soon be a nursery. "Come on get up! We have to start decorating!" As I walked into the hallway and turned to the left I saw that I had not done anything to it. but someone certantly did. The walls were painted two different colors, Pink in one corner and blue in the other. Two black cribs sat in the back corners. Above them were Levi and Lilian written in big black letter on the wall. A rocker sat in the other corner with a basket next to it filled with bookd teddy bears and blanket. I walked over to the closet opened it up and saw it was filled with clothes and rags and other things. I smiled as I saw the I love Mommy bib right ontop of a pile of baby food. It was times like this where I forgot what my situation was. I forgot everything that I did wrong and all the things tha I wish I had not done. But now I could not would not forget about what was going on. Therer was a part of hum inside of me but I would do the beswt for him.


	10. Chapter 10

The sun was shining on a grassy children were running around with smiles on their faces. The girl had pale skin dork eyes and long brown hair to her waist. The boy had big brown eyes black air and russet skin.I smiled.I also knew where this dream would end. Reality is a place where people die and people hurt. Fantasy is a place where there is always a happy ending. I knew I was in reality as a sharp pain ripped through my stomach."Daddy!" I called. He rushed in my room with a look of helplisness. "We have to take you to Carlisle." he said. Mom rushed in looking horrified at what she might picked me up bridal style through the hallway and forest. We were at the house in a mere five seconds. "Carlisle" he screamed. Not waiting for an answer he ran through the doors to his office and sat me down on a cot. Grandpa was up from his chair to me in no time.I realised I had made a crowd. All of my family were standing near the door.I smiled weakly at them for reasurence but I knew there was none. "I dont think that ou can deliver naturaly Nessie." Grandpa told me. I frowned. He said everything should go as that of a human pregnancy. Of course there was always uncertany in his voice. Daddy had a bag in his hands labbled morphine and he clipped it to a stand next to my bed. A neddle started to pierce through my hand and I winced. The whole world started to spin around me. The last thing I saw was Aunt Roses pained face. THat remined me that I have two people I am doing this for. Her and my Jacob. Even if he wasnt here at least he will have somethiing good to watch up there. If he is in heaven. He always sadi he was going to hell but I never belieeved him. He was a good person stood up for what he believed was my soulmate and I was fine with that. If I ever did find anybody else they would have to be really special. I asured myself that everything would be fin including my little Jacobs.


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright! Maybe only 5 or 6 chapters left in this story. So that means I need new ideas! PM me or review your idea. **

**Rosalies POV  
**I looked at nessie sprawed across the table and Carlisle worked franticly trying differnt had his other arm around Bella and Alice looked as if she might cry. Jasper had a crazed look on his face. "Emmett get him out!" I then Jasper leaped across the table to Nessie. I ran at vampire speed and tried to hold him back. When that was an epic fail seeing as he crushed my arm, Emmett jumped in the way throwing him through the wall. Alice ran after him to try and calm him I heard A faint cry from the table. I saw Carlisle handing a small baby with all over him to Esme. I ran over to the cleaning table smiling. Then I smelled the blood. Stay strong Rose! I smiled at my little pep talk to myself. "Rosalie." Carlisle called me over to the bed and he handed me the boy. I layed him down on the other table I took a wet wash cloth and gently cleaned the little bundle of joy. I wrapped him up in a blanket and went over to Nessie waiting for her to wake up. I felt a pair of hands wrapped around my waist and saw that Emmett was behind me. Then Nessie started to scream.

Carlisles point of view.

Why was she screaming? Edward was already giving her more morphine getting ready to cut her open. I took the other set and let him rummage through my mind for mouth opened in awe as mine did looked at me and I shrugged in wonder. Just as he pulled out another baby.

Nessies pov

Everything was slowly coming into focus. I saw that I was laying on a bed an I V stuck into my hand. I saw three babies laying on the counter. Wait what? Three? "Okay which one of those is fake?" I asked Carlisle. "None of them are fake nessie. You had triplets.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay some people may not like the idea of another baby but there was another name i liked. I couldnt choose!**

I started to laugh. My family was looking at me like I was crazy. "You guys are to funny!" I said through giggles. "Ness there is no joke here." Mom said. "I cannot believe you went through all this trouble for me!" "Let me explain. Your skin is stronger then normal. So the babbies had limited space in your stomach. Therefore when I read the sonogram one baby was hiding behind the other in the same position. It would be almost impossible." Grandpa said. "So its not a joke?" I asked. "Afraid not." Emmett said smiling. "Great!" I said. "Alright I will go get the papers!" Grandma said returning later with a stack of papers.

_Certificate Of Birth._

_Gender: Male Full Name: Levi Masen Black Date Of Birth: November Tenth 2012_

_Time:six am Mother:__Renesmee Carlie Cullen __Father: Disceased_

_Certificate Of Birth_

_Gender:Female Full Name: Lillian Aly Black Date of Birth: November Tenth 2012_

_Time:six o one am Mother:__Renesmee Carlie Cullen.__ Father: Disceased._

_Certificate Of Birth_

_Gender: Female Full Name: Emily Bell Black Date of Birth: November tenth 2012_

_Time: six o five am Mother:__Renesmee Carlie Cullen. __Father: Disceased._

I smiled as I finished the last line. But writing disceased next to father killed me. I handed the papers to Carlisle as he gave me my babbies. They were perfect. Levi had curly black hair and pale skin with dark brown eyes. Lillian had straight black hair. And Emily was the perfect replica of him.


	13. Chapter 13

**I decided thiswould be the last chapter for this and another strory will be out soon! If you want more vote for a sequal in the comments.**

I heaved the last car seat in to the last seat.I hopped into the drivers seatand put the car into gear. I was ready to slam my foot on the peddal but decided not to. I had a family now people who depended on ,by we I mean dad, made everybody sign that they would not use super vampire driving skills when the babbies were in the car. Grandma was already in the front seat of the car holding a box of were going to Jacobs grave a place I was hessitant to go to since I waas pregnant. Now I needed to show the babbies wwhere they came from and why every time they started to cry at night I would cry. Jacob would be a great father I thought. He always took pride in what he did and always helped other people when they needed it and even when they didnt. A tear fell gently across my face as I thought of Jacob taking me on the highway in his old rabbit. We would go to the beach just staring out into the distance. It never lasted long though he always had werewolf buissness to take care of and soon I would sit there crying. Now we were at the church where Jacob was burried and the tears that I have been holding back escaped. I didnt care this was a grave yard my sole mate was buried here. I remebered exactly where his grave was incase I ever had the courage to come back someday. I took Emily in my hands then set all the little carseats down around Jacobs grave. "This is your daddy he was a good man and he protected his tribe. Stood up for what he thought was right even when he was wrong. You guys were all a mistake and I all but killed myself for it back then but I couldnt picture myself without you now. I remember one time I spilled a cup of milk. Jacob started to clean it up for me and when my dad asked what happened he said 'Nessies mistake.' He was sacastic and sometimes rude but I loved him all the same. He brought out a side to me I didnt even know I had." I wass muffling sobs now and it didnt matter who was watching. I had a life now after months of nothing. I was happy. Until they were old enough I would have to wait to tell my story again. The story would be sad but it would end happily.


End file.
